Another Copy
by smileyface14
Summary: What would happen when Capircorn didn't burn all the copies what if there was still one.what happens when a girl and her friend find what if her friend has the ability to read like Meggie and Mo.what happens when the girl goes into the book and meets Fari
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day. I had just came home from school with my best friend Adam. We were sitting in the living room. Adam had the most amazing voice when he read aloud. When he did I felt that I was actually part of the story. One of the things we did almost everyday after school was go to a little second hand book store. As much as I loved listening to Adam He loved reading to me.

"Shannan, come look at this book I found!" Adam called to me from a few rows over.

"Ok, I am coming!" I responded and walked over to him.

" Here," he said handing me a book the didn't look to think and not particularly old, "read the back it sounds pretty cool!" he said.

As I was reading the back I found out the book was about a girl who is about twelve, just a year younger then me and Adam, and she wanted to become a knight. Only the problem was that she was a girl and she had to learn how to be a lady. So one day she and her twin brother, who wants to become a wizard, decide on a plan that the sister was going to go to the palace to learn how to be a knight and she and her twin is going to become a wizard. How they do that is the girl will dress up like a boy and they will become twin brothers. It sounded pretty interesting.

"That sounds really good!"

"I know I thought so to!" Adam said.

Just at that moment the women who owned the store came up to us. "Hello! Shannan and Adam it is so great to see you two again!" She exclaimed. Her name was Trudy.

"Trudy! How are you?" I asked.

"I am fine dear. How are you two I haven't seen you two in awhile where have you been?" She asked.

"We had a science project all last week." Adam said.

"Shannan can I borrow you for just a second?" Trudy asked.

"Sure do you need help with organizing the new books?" I asked. Trudy's eye sight was not that great and sometimes she asked me to help her organize the new books.

"Wow, you read my mind!" She laughed.

"OK, Adam I will be just a few minutes."I said over my shoulder making my way to the back room.

Trudy was following me. I entered into the small back room with a little table, and mini fridge, and a micro-wave. I noticed the box on the table and figured that this was the books she needed help organizing.

"Is this the box Trudy?" I asked looking over my shoulder. Only to find Trudy standing in the doorway smirking. "What?" I asked cautiously

"Oh nothing dear I was just thinking." She said.

"About what?" I asked still cautious.

"Just about what a pretty girl like you is doing without a boyfriend." She said I almost choked on the water I had gotten from the fridge.

"What are you talking about Trudy I think your eye sight may be getting worse." I said. I was no where near pretty! I mean I wasn't ugly but I was just plain. The only thing exciting about me was my hair color. My hair was kind of and orange color but people just called me a redhead anyway.I had many freckles on my face and plain brown eyes. Maybe if I had green eyes or maybe even blue eyes I would be prettier, but no I had plain brown eyes.

"Shannan how can you say that you are so beautiful! Do I need to get Adam in here to tell you that you are!" She said. She had this crazy idea that Adam and I are perfect for each other. Crazy old women! Adam and I are just friends!

"Trudy how many times do I have to tell you Adam and I are just friends nothing more!" I said to her.

"Sure you are dear, sure you are." She said rolling her eyes. I let the subject change. Adam and I have told her many times we are just friends, but does she get that through her head no! Again crazy old women!

I started to open the box full of books. I opened them and then looked in. There were soo many books! Books of all genres romance, adventure, thriller, science-fiction, historical, and non-fiction the list could go on for ever!

"Yes, this is the box I need help with." Trudy said.

"OK I will get started!" I said.

I had been working for about thirty minutes when Adam came into the back room.

"Need any help?" He asked smiling. Seeing as I could have been done with this twenty minutes ago, but I was reading the back of the books.

"Sure but I am almost done." I said looking up from a book that was about a girl who falls in love with a vampire.

"I bet you are but at the rate your going I think we will be here all night!" He said jokingly.

"Ha ha ha, Very funny I am laughing my head off!" I said sarcastically.

"Here just had me a few books." He said motioning towards the box. I handed him a few books.

A few minutes after he come into the room I had found I book that I really wanted to read. In was called Inkheart. Only that thing that bothered me about this book is that I felt that there was something bad in it. I always liked adventure books or romance stories. I don't know why this book called my attention so much it seems to have a very evil plot about an evil villain named Capricorn.

Adam had noticed that I was now flipping through the pages of the book and looked up to see what I was doing. " It seems that book has caught your attention. What is it about? Is it adventure or romance?" He asked smirking. God, He knew me so well I could see why people either thought we were going out or the we were related because he and I are always together we have been like that since the first grade. He had just moved to Denver from Washington. I was only one to go up and talk to the "new kid" as people called him. I was surprised that he knew how to read so well. He was actuallt the one who taught me to read.

I handed him the book. When he was done reading the back he looked up at me and in his blue eyes I could see surprise. Then he put the back of his hand to my forehead and asked, "Are you ok? Are you sick at all?" He asked.

I laughed at him. " No I am fine I am not sick at all!" I said taking his hand away from my forehead.

" Well I was just saying because this is totally not the kind of book you would read." He said.

"I know I usually don't like these kind of books." I said. I looked at the book in his hands.

"Well how about I read it aloud and we can decide if it is good or not," he said.

"Sounds good that was the last book anyways." I said. We both went to the couch that was sitting up against the wall. Trudy had put it in here because she would always find us reading on the floor with our backs on the wall.

"Well lets start!" Adam said he was really excited.

I sat down next to him on the couch and cuddled into his side. This is how Trudy thought we were going out in the first place because when he reads aloud he always has his arm around me and I am always cuddling into his side. We of coarse thought nothing of it because we had known each other so long. Adam had really changed since we were in first grade first of all he was a whole lot taller! He still had the ocean blue eyes and blond hair that was in kind of a skater hair style. But then nothing in his head had changed. Well yeahh he had gotten smarted but I mean he isn't a jerk like all the other guys and he isn't afraid being friends with me even though people call me the bookworm because I always have my nose in a book. He doesn't care what other people think about him or me. He is always there if the teasing at school get to much for me and I brake down crying he doesn't laugh he just lets me cry on his shoulder.

Just then Adam started reading. I felt like I was in the book. When he just to the part about the strolling players and the fire-breather Dustfinger I could almost feel the heat from the fire. We had been reading for what seemed like hours I was surprised Trudy didn't come and tell us to leave. We were almost half- way through the book when the most unexpected thing happened. Suddenly there was a bright light and then suddenly I couldn't hear Adam anymore.

I started to panic what had happened! I looked around me I was on a dirt road. On my left there were fields full of crops then on my right there was a forest. How did I get here? Where was Adam? Where was I?

"Brianna?" I heard a voice calling from behind me. It was a boys voice. I looked around to see who he was calling for but nobody else was on the road. Suddenly I was grabbed by the arm and spun around I was so surpised that I didn't screem. I was still in shock I guess.

"Brianna why did you answer when I-" The boy suddenly cut him self off. I was relized I was looking at one of the most beautiful boys I had ever seen! He looked about fifteen or sixteen and had black hair and dark skin. His eyes were almost black.

"Who are you?" He asked.

" Um," What was I supposed to do tell him my name I don't know who he is or for that matter I don't even know where I am! " Um, my name is Shannan." I said looking down at my feet.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face so that I was looking at him. He was a few inches taller then me. "You aren't from here, are you? And I don't mean the town I mean this world." He said looking down and my jeans and tee-shirt.

"Where am I?" I finally asked.

"You are in the Inkworld Shannan. My name is Farid. I could tell you weren't from this world by the way you dressed. Don't worry I am not from here either," he said smiling. I gasped when I relized what had happened Adam had read me into Inkeart!

"How did you get here?" Farid asked.

"Um, I am not sure I was in a book store with my friend Adam and he was reading aloud from this book called Inkheart and then I don't know the next thing I knew I was here and you were calling be Brianna." I said looking at me.

"Wait did you say Inkheart?" He asked me.

"Yes, why?"

"Um, well I was read out of my story and into your world and then this man named Capircorn burnt all the copies of Inkheart. We thought there was only one copy left and it was here in the Inkworld we had no idea that there was another one!" he said. "Where are you from in the other world?"

"Um, I am from Denver, Colorado in the United States of America, wait you said you were read out of your story what stary is that?" I asked

"Um Araibian Nights I think. No wonder why Capricorn not get that copy because I bet he never thought off the United States because he couln't fine any records of the book there.

"Really? I loved the stories my friend Adam used to read them to me all the time." Then there was a pain in my heart when I thought that I might never see my friend again!

"Oh really? I should probably find you a dress so you don't attract to much attention and I will take you to Silvertoung he will know what to do!" He said walking off. I stayed standing there not trusting my legs to walk. "Are you coming?" He asked and I quickly caught up with him.

Then it all hit me at once. I was in the Inkworld. I wasn't sure I would ever get back home. I would never see my family again! But the one thing that hurt the most is that I might never see Adam again! I might be stuck in the Inkworld forever!


	2. AUTHORS'S NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hey everyone! Well it has been a long time since I have been on fanfiction, therefore a long time since I have written any new chapters! I don't have any excuses besides I got caught up in life. I was just wondering if there is anyone out there who would want me to continue this story, and if there is to leave me a review. If some people tell me they want me to write more this story I will. I am going to be honest I have totally forgotten where I was going with this story and its been a long time since I have read the books but if there are enough people who wish for me to continue I will figure out a new plot line that fits with the first chapter :) so please if you want me to write more just leave me a review! :) **

**THANKS!**


End file.
